


La primera vez

by NyuGR



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Drama, Happy Ending, K-pop References, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyuGR/pseuds/NyuGR
Summary: Con Siwon he llegado a tener muchas primeras veces. La primera vez que nos vimos, nuestro primer coqueteo, nuestro primer beso, el primer abrazo.En fin.Un montón de primeras veces.Muchos pensaran que nuestra primera vez sexual fue algo lleno de amor y pasión. Que fue algo romántico y lleno de magia.La verdad es que no fue así y solo fue el inicio donde Siwon negaba amarme
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 1





	1. Parte 1

Habíamos comenzado a vernos como algo mas que compañeros de grupo. Todos lo sabían y era difícil aparentar que nada pasaba y todo estaba bien.

Siwon fue atractivo a mis ojos desde el primer momento en el que lo vi. Ese hombre alto, de piel bronceada, de facciones varoniles y hermosas a mis ojos. 

Quede prendido a el desde el primer momento.

Desde mi adolescencia sabia que las chicas no eran atractivas para mi. Si bien no podía negar lo lindas y sexys que son, no llamaban mi atención como los hombres. Nunca negué mi orientación sexual. Soy lo que soy y nadie tiene que interferir con ello. Sin embargo esto tuvo que ser cambiado al entrar al mundo del entretenimiento. Sabia que tenia que tener cuidado con algunas cosas de mi vida privada, renunciando así a un poco de mi libertad.

Quería ser famoso y que la gente se maravillara con mi voz. Si tenia que ocultar algunas cosas no había problema con tal de lograrlo.

O bueno, Eso era lo que pensaba hasta que llego él.

Y fue asi como supe que estaba perdido.

...

Creía que solo era atracción sexual. Pero me equivoque. No podía ocultar mi felicidad cada que intentaba hablar conmigo, cuando me miraba emocionado, escuchar antes de cada concierto un "Fighting Hyung" y un "Lo hiciste bien" después.

Comencé a fantasear, a desear estar a su lado en un plan mas que como compañeros de grupo, amigos e incluso hermanos. Quería que ese hombre me amara como yo comenzaba a hacerlo.

Lo miraba mas, estaba atento a todo lo que el hacia. Como su "Hyung" veía y abogaba por él, tan solo para ver esa mirada de agradecimiento y cariño hacia a mi.

Leeteuk hablo conmigo en varias ocasiones diciendo que debería decirle acerca de mis sentimientos. Me negué diciendo que no quería romper aquello especial que ya habíamos logrado. 

Pero un día entre juegos que simulaban la amistad entre nosotros dos, terminamos coqueteando después del ensayo.

-Me encanta tu cuerpo- Mencione con una sonrisa.

-A mi me gusta el tuyo- Sonreíste de esa manera que tanto me encanta- Eres delgado, pero tiene unas curvas demasiado perfectas para un hombre.

-¿Me estas diciendo que tengo cuerpo de chica?- dije fingiendo indignación.

-Tienes mejor cuerpo que el de muchas-Tu sonrisa se ensancho- Bailas y te mueves de manera tan sensual que las dejas en ridículo.

-Me sonroje como idiota sin poder desaparecer esa sonrisa de mi rostro- entonces observas mis movimientos.

-No es mi culpa. Te mueves condenadamente bien.

No fuimos consientes de que habíamos acortado la distancia con cada palabra y frase.

-Siwon...

-Hee...

Nuestros labios se unieron en un acalorado beso. Tus manos en mi cintura atrayéndome a tu cuerpo de manera necesitada, mientras que las mias viajaron a tu cuello acercándote un poco mas -si es que era posible- El mundo desapareció. Solo éramos tu y yo.

Después de ese beso...todo fue cambiando. Teníamos encuentros furtivos donde terminábamos en una batalla de intensos besos.

Las cosas iban muy bien entre nosotros.

Ahora a mi mente llega la primera vez que me toque pensando en ti. 

Fue en mi desesperación por pensar en tenerte solo para mi. Pensar que me veías como alguien a quien llegarías amar. En la practica bailaste de manera sensual y no pude evitar pensar en esos movimientos de una manera mas intima. Mi cuerpo se calentó y una dolorosa erección apareció en mis pantalones. Corrí al baño y me encerré en un cubículo con la imagen de tu cuerpo contra el mío en un arranque de excitante pasión. Mis manos vagaron a mis vaqueros, comencé a acariciar mi duro miembro con urgencia. Una mano se encontraba bombeando de manera rápida, mientras la otra cubría mi boca en un intento de acallar los gemidos que se me hacían imposibles de contener.

Con un sonoro gemido me vine sobre mi mano y mi ropa. Y fue entonces cuando las lagrimas acudieron a mis ojos. Todo era deseo en un principio...

Pero ahora lo sabia. Me había enamorado de ti.

Ante mi nuevo "descubrimiento" comencé a alejarme.

El hecho de tenerte cerca y saber que no serias para mi, me dolía fuertemente en el pecho. 

A pesar de que en un pasado tu y yo ya habíamos compartido varios encuentros, encuentros donde nuestras manos y labios vagaban en el cuerpo ajeno sin llegar a mas. Sabia que no podríamos tener nada.

-¡Hey! Heechul-Siwon corría en mi dirección- ¿Ya te vas?.

-Oh, si -Comencé a caminar rápido.

-Oye...

-Tengo prisa Siwon.

Así eran los encuentros.

Cortantes y rápidos por mi parte. 

Todos notaban la reciente lejanía en la que estábamos

Ideaban planes para juntarnos, cosa que no llegaba a funcionar, ya que pasábamos malos ratos por la tensión entre nosotros dos.

-¿Podrías decirme que te sucede?- Te acercaste un día molesto.

-¿De que hablas?- Lo mejor era fingir.

-¿Por qué te alejas de mi "Hyung"? ¿Acaso hice algo malo? -en tu rostro pude ver preocupación y un deje de tristeza.

-No pasa nada Masi- Debía parar o solo soltaría mis sentimientos hacia ti.

-Claro que pasa algo. Me ignoras, ya no hablas conmigo, huyes cada vez que nos encontramos solos, no dejas que te toque. Algo pasa y necesito saber que es- Habías acortado la distancia.

-No...no es nada.- Intente alejarme.

-Por un carajo- Con un movimiento rápido me acorralaste contra la pared de la habitación- ¿Qué sucede?

-Siwon...

-¡Solo quiero saber que pasa! 

-Suéltame Siwon- Evitaba cruzar mi mirada con la tuya.

-¡Dime, que carajos pasa!

-¡Te amo! ¡Eso es lo que pasa! Maldita sea...-sisee con los labios apretados. Ya estaba dicho. No había marcha atrás.

-¿Qué? -Tu cuerpo se separo ligeramente del mío. La confusión atravesaba tu rostro.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Por esto quería estar lejos de ti! 

-Hee...

-Soy un idiota. Idiota, idiota, idiota...

-Hee...

-¿Por qué tenia que enamorarme de ti? 

Tus labios atacaron los míos en un beso necesitado. Tu cuerpo empujo al mío contra la pared de manera salvaje sacándome un gemido de sorpresa.

Mi cordura se estaba perdiendo ante la intensidad del caliente beso. Tu pierna logro colarse entre las mías en busca de un contacto mas intimo contra mi miembro. Tus manos buscaron mi trasero incitándome a rodearte con mis débiles piernas.

Sin mucho esfuerzo me llevaste a tu cama de nuestra habitación. Me depositaste sin ningún cuidado mientras besabas con fiereza la curvatura de mi cuello. Para esta altura mis gemidos habían comenzado a salir de mis labios enrojecidos.

Tus hábiles manos vagando de manera desesperada por mi cuerpo. 

-Heechul...

-Siwon...

Un nuevo beso comenzó mientras tratabas de quitar mis pantalones. Sin perder tiempo hice lo mismo. Logramos deshacernos de las estorbosas prendas inferiores que cubrían nuestros cuerpos.

El placer se hacia cada vez mas intenso. Seria mi primera vez contigo. La primera vez que te pertenecería a ti como le pertenecí a otros en un pasado.

-Necesito...necesito estar dentro tuyo...-Tu voz salía ronca por aquellos labios que había llegado a amar.

-Solo hazlo- gemí en aprobación.

Sin ninguna preparación, sin ningún cuidado. Tu miembro entro de una sola estocada. El dolor invadió mi cuerpo en una oleada para nada placentera. Apenas aguardaste un momento.

Entrabas salvajemente en mi interior haciéndome sentir el dolor mas horrible que jamás había sentido en mi vida.

Entre mordidas y gemidos roncos besabas mi cuello, buscando hundirte lo mas profundo que podías.

Salvaje, lujurioso, pasional...pero sin ternura...sin amor. En un momento tu duro miembro logro tocar ese punto sagrado que me llevaría a las estrellas. El placer llego demasiado tardío haciéndome olvidar el inicio de esta dolorosa primera vez.

Las envestidas eran mas fuertes y certeras. Estabas apunto de llegar y yo también. Con un gemido ronco me libere en mi mano y parte de mi vientre mientras tú aun envestias con fuerza. Gemiste de puro placer al sentir mi trasero apresando tu miembro. Tan solo unas estocadas mas y te viniste en mi interior haciendo escocer las heridas internas.

Ahora la habitación no olía mas que a sexo, mientras que nuestras respiraciones agitadas era lo único que se llegaban a escuchar.

Con un gemido lastimero saliste de mi interior. Aterrorizado observaste la escena frente a tu ojos.

Mi cuerpo aun cubierto en la parte superior por mi sudadera, mis piernas abiertas de par en par con restos de semen y sangre -me habías lastimado- ,mis labios y mejillas teñidas en un rojo intenso por el calor, ligeras manchas amoratadas que comenzaban a aparecer por mi cuello, mi cabello hecho un desastre al igual que la cama.

-Esto ha sido un gran error.

-Siwon...

-La homosexualidad es un pecado, el encuentro carnal por un arranque de lujuria también...

-Siwon...

-He pecado. Y lo he hecho contigo. Dios estará enojado, decepcionado con un hijo suyo...

-Las lagrimas se encontraban bañando mis mejillas- Así que ¿Un error? -Una sonrisa llena de furia contenida se encontraba en mi rostro- ¿Por qué no te vas a pedirle perdón a ese Dios tuyo?

Sin esperar algo por parte tuya, como pude corrí al baño de la habitación. Me duche sintiéndome sucio, ultrajado...usado. Llore por mi estupidez. Me entregue a alguien que no merecía ese gran sacrificio.

Un liquido caliente resbalo por mis piernas. 

Y llore. Llore aun mas por lo estúpido que era.


	2. Parte 2

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde lo ocurrido esa noche.

Durante todo este tiempo te evitaba. No soportaba el verte a la cara. Mi corazón dolía y se estrujaba ante el doloroso recuerdo.

Los primeros días fue tan difícil.

Seguíamos compartiendo habitación. Asi que pedí, rogué a Eunhyuk que hiciera cambio de habitación conmigo. Logre convencerlo aunque en un principio estuviera molesto por alejarse de Donghae. Seguido a esto comencé a evitarte en los desayunos y comidas que compartíamos como grupo. Limite mi contacto contigo estrictamente a lo profesional.

Leeteuk y Kangin eran los únicos que sabian lo que paso esa noche. Kangin escucho y estuvo a punto de ir a golpearte, si no fuera por que el mismo Leeteuk lo impidió. No se que habría pasado.

Faltaba poco para nuestro próximo comback y era casi imposible el evitarte por obvias razones. Los demás solo fingían que no pasaba nada. Buscaban distraernos par que el ambiente no se volviera tenso.

...

-Prince Mager quiere hablar contigo y...- Leeteuk me veía con preocupación- Siwon .Si no crees poder con esto, puedo estar presente.

-Estaré bien- sonreí débilmente.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Por supuesto, no te preocupes.

...

-¿Hay un problema entre ustedes dos? -Prince Mager nos veía con curiosidad.

-No hay ningún problema- dije sin mirarte.

-Solo estamos cansados por los ensayos y todo eso- sonreiste de manera natural.

-Saben que las fans adoran el Fanservice. Necesito verlos juntos en el escenario y en ocasiones fuera de este. Hagan del Sichul una couple que parezca tan real como si estuvieran saliendo.

...

-Heechul- Caminabas tan cerca de mi, que yo solo quería correr-Heechul. ¿Vas a seguir ignorandome?

Tenia que alejarme de ti. No quería que los recuerdos de ese día volvieran a mi.

-No me ignores- Me tomaste por el brazo para evitar que huyera- Por favor. No lo hagas mas.

-Sueltame.

-Hee...

-Leeteuk me espera- Como pude me safe de tu agarre.

...

Un cachetada, un golpe, luego otro... Leeteuk y kangin estaban furiosos.

Me merecía eso y mas. 

Habia dañado a Heechul, Hee, Mi princesa.

Ese joven descarado me enamoro con solo verlo. Era precioso. No podía decir que era un Angel, porque ciertamente no lo era o pensándolo bien podría serlo. Él era un Angel caído que había encontrado la manera de llevarme a pecar. 

La religión y mis padres me habian inculcado que el amor debia ser entre Hombre y Mujer, y que todo aquello que no fuera de este modelo era una aberración, un error, un pecado.

En un principio no lo entendía y vivi con ello.

Con el tiempo me tope con que varios de mis amigos eran homosexuales. Tenia que seguir con mis ideas, con lo que se me había inculcado. Pero... por alguna razón algo dentro de mi me decía que era normal y que el amor era para cualquiera. La iglesia y mis padres decían algo, pero yo sentía que no era del todo correcto.

Cuando conocí a Hee olvide todo. Me gusto ese chico y no sentia que estuviera cometiendo algo malo. Rece y me confesé ante Dios. Entonces supe que tal vez esto estaba mal.

El día que nos besamos fue magnifico. Su cuerpo delgado amoldazandose al mio en un abrazo y ese beso hicieron que empezara a dudar. Hee me gustaba y de cierta manera ya lo queria. ¿Que estaba pasando?

Los dias siguientes comenzamos a tener encuentros donde nuestras manos tocaban lo que encontraban a su paso, nuestros labios unidos en besos necesitados y hambrientos. Sabia que no estaba haciendo lo correcto y no me importaba. Hee movian algo dentro de mi que confundia mis sentidos.

Y como si quisiera atormentarme un poco, comenzo a evitarme. En un principio pense que era momentaneo. Pero conforme los días iban pasando, me di cuenta que a Hee le ocurría algo.

Lo encare, se confeso, lo bese y al final terminamos en mi cama de la habitacion.  
Tenia miedo, habia pecado con él y las dudas dentro de mi cabeza me atormentaban. ¿Que habia hecho?

Despues de ese dia, espere que mi mente se despejara, pero todo se complico cuando empezo a ignorarme de nuevo y posteriormente a cortar todo lazo conmingo que no fuera estrictamente laboral.

Le pregunte a Leeteuk que si sabia que tenia Hee, lo unico que obtuve fue una cachetada y una mirada asesina. Intente con Kangin y obtuve un par de golpes. Le pregunte a los demas y solo obtuve silencio. Debia hablar contigo.

...

Siwon caminaba a paso lento a la habitacion que compartian Donghae y Heechul. Segun Shindong lo habia visto llegar hace unas horas. Tenia que acabar con ese sentimiento que lo mataba.

Habian pasado ya 3 meses y Heechul no lo trataba como antes, aparte de que se la pasaba al lado de Hangeng. Odiaba al maldito chino. Era obvio que se sentia atraido por Hee.

Toco la puerta de la habitacion en espera de una respuesta. Paso un minuto, dos, tres y parecia que Hee no abriria. Tomo el picaporte y entro. Tenia que hablar con el de una vez. 

Su rostro se endurecio, frente a sus ojos se encontraba la escena mas horrenda de su vida.

Heechul se encontraba sin camisa con Hangen entre sus piernas besandolo con pasion.

-¡¿Que carajos estan haciendo?!- Grito lleno de colera.

-Hangeng se giro para verlo- Vete Siwon.

-¡¿Que estas haciendo Heechul?!- grito nuevamente.

-Siwi~ -Heechul rio de una forma extraña.

-Esta borracho- camino a pasos rapidos y levanto a Hangeng de un jalon- ¡¿Que pensabas hacerle en ese estado?!

-Nada que el no quisiera- Hangeng lo encaro- Vete Siwon.

-Hannie~ -Heechul rio- Ven. Dame amor~

-Ves. Me quiere ahi con el. Asi que vete- Hangeng se encontraba molesto.

-No te dejare con Heechul- En un movimiento rapido se acerco a la cama y tomo a Hee para cargarlo.

-¡Dejalo!- Grito Hangeng.

-Siwi~ -Dijo con dulzura- ¿Tu me vas a dar amor?- Su mira fue coqueta.

Siwon no dijo nada y con los gritos de Hangeng a su espalda se dirigio a la habitacion que compartieron en el pasado. Al entrar se encontro a Eunhyuk y Donghae en la habitacion.

-Vete Eunhyuk- Siwon dijo al verlo acostado con Donghae durmiendo en sus brazos.

-Donghae esta durmiendo- dijo sin querer moverse.

-¡Vete!- gruño.

-Ustedes son un fastidio-dijo de mala gana mientras cargaba a Donghae para salir de la habitacion.

-Siwi~ -Hee sonroneo de manera suave sobre su cuello- ¿Me vas a dar amor?- solto una risita antes de besar el cuello de Siwon.

-Joder- Camino con Hee aun en sus brazos y lo deposito sobre la cama.Sacudio su cabello en señal de frustracion. Hee en ese estado no le prestaria atencion.

-Masi~ -Heechul gimio sobre la cama- ¿No vas a tocarme?-

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su palida piel. Una mano desabrochando sus pantalones y la otra mano jugando con su pezon rosado.

Siwon trago duro. ¿Por que era asi su hyung?

\- No- dijo de manera firme tratando de no distraerse en ese cuerpo que lo invitaba a pecar.

-La mirada de Heechul paso de lujuriosa a una confundida- ¿Por que? 

Sus manos pararon y se quedo en silencio por unos instantes antes de que sus ojos comenzaran a llenarse de lagrimas.

Heechul se sento en la cama y en un arranque de enojo jalo el cobertor de esta misma para tapar la parte superior de su cuerpo. 

-Quiero hablar contigo- Siwon se tenso al ver la mirada de dolor e ira en Hee- ¿Podemos hablar de lo que paso esa noche?

-Fue un error,un pecado como tu dijiste- De manera rapida se levanto de la cama mareandose al instante.

Siwon se acerco de manera rapida para sostenerlo.

-¡No me toques! -Se aparto de manera brusca. El alcohol aun se encontraba en su sistema, pero estaba hasta cierto punto consiente de lo que pasaba- No queremos que vuelvas a pecar- solto furioso.

Siwon le quito el cobertor y lo avento junto con Hee en la cama para sentarse sobre su vientre.

-¡Dejame! -Hee pataleaba y manoteaba en direccion a Siwon para que lo soltara.

-¡Ya!- Apreso sus manos por sobre su cabeza y ejercio un poco mas de presion con su cuerpo sin llegar a lastimarlo para mantenerlo quieto.

-¡Bajate!-Seguia moviendose en un intento de alejarlo- ¡Dejame Siwon! -Lagrimas de enojo y frustacion caian por su rostro.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-¡Yo no quiero!

-Heenim...

-No me digas asi- Su rostro se encontraba bañado de lagrimas- Dejame- Dijo de manera lastimera.

-Hasta que hables conmigo.

Hee suelta un gemido de frustracion y Siwon no puede evitar molestarse consigo mismo.

-Soy catolico- Es lo primero que se atreve a decir despues de unos minutos.

-Si quieres burlarte, es mejor que me sueltes de una jodida vez- dice con enojo. La ira le estaba bajando de manera rápida su estado de embriaguez.

-¡Dios! -Siwon dice de manera frustada.

Con cuidado lo suelta de las muñecas y baja de su cuerpo. Lo ve en su posicion de frente a él y sabe que ha encontrado respuesta a todas sus dudas y esos sentimientos que ha estado guardando. 

Hee lo observa sin decir palabra. Comienza a desesperarse. Se mueve hasta quedar sentado en la cama. Con enojo dirige su mirada a la de Siwon que lo ve desde arriba. Esta decido a pararse, pero la reaccion y movimientos del hombre frente a el lo dejan sorprendido.

Siwon se ha arrodillado frente a el. Sus ojos se encuentran a la misma altura de los suyos.

-Soy catolico. Asi me lo han inculcado mis padres y la Iglesia- comienza a hablar con sus mirada clavada en esos ojos que comenzo a amar sin darse cuenta- Desde que tengo uso de razon ha sido asi. -Respira y vuelve a hablar- Me han enseñado lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal. Me enseñaron que todos podemos amar mientras se cumpla el modelo Hombre y Mujer.

La mirada de Hee pasa de confundida a una llena de tristeza. Quiere evitar mirarlo a los ojos, pero algo dentro de el le dice que no lo haga y siga escuchando.

-Vivi asi. Con el tiempo me senti confundido. Todos podemos amar a alguien, hombre y mujer, todo mientras no sea como pareja. Podemos amar a nuestros padres, abuelos, tios, a nuestros amigos, a todo el mundo. Pero no puedo amar a un hombre en forma de pareja y pensar en un futuro con el porque yo tambien soy hombre y estaria pecando- Su voz esta siendo tranquila.

El chico frente a el comienza a soltar lagrimas de tristeza y es ahi cuando quiere terminar y aclarar todo.

-Pero yo no creo que este pecando- Sus manos se posan en las rodillas de Hee para darle confort- El amor es amor. Si Dios me ama y me entiende, como mi Padres y la Iglesia han dicho. Sabra que no estoy haciendo nada malo. Sabra entender y amarme tal cual soy. Sabra que quiero a un chico y que asi soy feliz.- Siwon sonrie.

-¿Que estas trando de decirme?- Hee dice aun con las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Siwon ignora la pregunta y continua hablando- Esa noche que tu y yo estuvimos juntos. No fue un error. Talvez si peque por haber caido en la lujuria y haberme dejado llevar.- Siwon se acerca a Hee y con sus manos toma su rostro y limpia las mejillas de la persona de la que ahora esta seguro que ama- No fue un error. Nunca lo fue. Estuvo mal decir todo eso, estuvo mal el haberte tomado de una manera que no merecias. Nuestra primera vez juntos no tenia que ser sexo por "error" .Tenia que haberte hecho el amor y no soltarte nunca, porque ahora estoy seguro de que eres el amor de mi vida.

Los ojos de Hee se abren por la sorpresa, prontamente sus mejillas estan mojadas por las lagrimas de felicidad. Las cosas tiernas no son lo suyo. Pero estas lindas palabras y esa mirada de amor le causan un sentimiento hermoso. 

-Lo siento. Lamento haber dicho eso y haber negado que desde el primer momento en que te vi me he enamorado. ¿Podrías perdonarme?

Talvez deberia hacer sufrir un poco a Siwon, pero sabe que no podria.

Asintiendo de manera efusiva, acorta la distancia entre sus rostros y lo besa. 

Le perdona porque le quiere y porque sabe que seria imposible odiar a quien ama.


	3. Parte final

Esa noche hicieron el amor por primera vez. Se amaron y prometieron luchar por ese sentimiento que comenzaba a crecer.

...

No fue facil para Siwon el aceptar que amaba a un hombre. Poco a poco hizo demostraciones de su amor a Heechul.

Heechul amaba esos pequeños gestos que atesoraba dentro de su corazon y memoria -tambien en su celular algunos de los fancams que las lindas ELF hacian- de esas experiencias.

Tenia momentos que amaba mas que otros. Por ejemplo. 

El dia que sin que heechul se insinuara Siwon le regalo un pequeño beso en el escenario tomandolo por sorpresa.

La vez que despues de cantar y bailar Gee compartieron un abrazo, donde gracias a las queridas fans se habian logrado fotos perfectas.

Tambien aquella vez donde se encontraba acostado en el escenario y Siwon se subio encima de el acercandose peligrosamente a manera de juego.

Y uno de sus favoritos -y probablemente el de muchas ELF- aquel beso salvaje que compartieron cuando Hee hizo su solo con Siwon tocando en la bateria. Su primer beso apasionado -ante el mundo-

Todo avanzaba bien y ellos podian jurar que era perfecto. Aunque claro, aun luchaban contra los prejuicios y el miedo a que los padres de Siwon se enteraran. En algun momento tendria que pasar-eso era inevitable- pero aun preferian esperar.

...

-Hee- Siwon llevaba rato callado.

-Mmm- El sueño se estaba haciendo presente en Hee.

Ambos se encontraban acostados en la cama matrimonial del departamento de Heechul. Despues de 10 años-o un poco mas- de relacion, era normal el dormir en el departamento de uno o del otro. Habian terminado por el momento gran parte de sus apretadas agendas. Por fin podian pasar un tiempo juntos.

-¿Podemos ir a ver a mis padres?-Pregunto Siwon con un poco de duda.

-Claro, Siwi. -Heechul se acurruco un poco mas contra el cuello de Siwon- Hace tiempo que no los veo.

-¿Crees que puedan ir tus padres?

-Hee se separa del fuerte cuerpo de su novio y lo observa con curiosidad- ¿Que estas pensando?

-Siwon lo ve con nerviosismo- Quiero decirles.

-Estas bromeando.

-Princesa...

Hee se levanta de la cama y en un gesto desesperado camina por la habitacion.

-¿Por que? ...Estamos bien asi...tu, yo...

Siwon se levanta y corre a detener a su nervioso novio. Lo toma por las caderas y lo pega a su cuerpo.

-Tranquilo- Su mirada es calida.

-Siwon...

-¿Acaso no quieres?

-No es eso, yo...

-Siwon sonrie-Nunca te obligaria a nada que tu no quisieras- besa su frente y lo mantiene cerca en un abrazo cariñoso.

Pasan algunos minutos y ellos se mantienen en aquella posicion sin decir nada.

-Mañana-Hee susurra por lo bajo- Podria ser mañana.

Siwon se separa de Hee. Hay sopresa en su expresion. Quiere ver si en la mirada de su novio existe duda o alguna otra emocion que lo haga desistir.

-Tengo miedo- logra confesar en un susurro.

-Lo se. Yo tambien lo tengo. -Siwon le toma por las mejillas- Pero son nuestros padres y deberian saber.

-Lo se.

-Podemos esperar.

-No-Heechul lo mira. Hay desicion en su mirada -Mañana les diremos.

...

-¿Estas bien?- Siwon mira a hee a su lado.

-Tengo miedo.

-Siwon suspira antes de envolverlo en un abrazo- todo estara bien- Se acerca a y le besa cortamente con cariño- Vamos.

...

El silencio era incomodo. Hee tiembla con su mano apretando la de Siwon en busca de consuelo.

Les han dicho a sus padres de su relacion. Ambos pensaron que no era necesario darle rodeos al asunto, asi que han soltado la verdad de manera directa.

-¿Desde cuando? -La voz del padre de Siwon es dura.

-Hace algunos años- Responde Siwon tenso.

-¿Por que hasta ahora nos enteramos?- La madre de Hee tiene una expresion rara en el rostro.

-Teniamos miedo- logra responder Hee en un suave murmullo.

La habitacion queda nuevamente en silencio. Hee cree que soltara a llorar. La fachada de rebelde siempre cae antes sus padre y en esta ocasion hasta con los padres de Siwon.

-Entenderemos que no lo entiendan, que no lo aprueben, que...que nos odien- Siwon habla con una calma sorprendente- Pero nos amamos y eso no va a cambiar.

Hee que permanecio con el rostro en alto, no puede evitar bajarlo cuando la primera lagrima cae. Su cuerpo comienza a temblar y Siwon puede percibirlo. 

Se escucha el ruido de las sillas ser arrastradas. Hee continua con el rostro mirando al suelo, hasta que una delicada mano toma su mejilla con cariño. Frente a su rostro lloroso se encuentra con los ojos de sus padres.

-Te amamos- Dice levemente su madre- Desde pequeño te han gustado los niños- dice con cariño-y lo aceptamos.

-Siempre fuiste rarito-dice su padre con una sonrisa.

-Nos duele enterarnos que sales con tu compañero de grupo cuando desde hace años se nota tu amor hacia él.

-Hasta para nosotros era obvio- El padre de Siwon los ve aun desde su posición.

-Somos catolicos -dice la madre de Siwon- y creemos que esto no es correcto. Pero...podemos notar el amor de nuestro hijo hacia ti. -los padres de Siwon sonrien un poco- Desde que llegaron no ha soltado tu mano. Esto es dificil. Pero no queremos perder a un hijo por esto. Tardaremos en asimilarlo, pero aceptamos esto que tienen.

Siwon y Hee sonrien. Y juntos logran articular un "gracias"

...

Han pasado algunos meses y desde aquel dia donde le dijeron la verdad a sus padres pueden notar que el peso en sus hombros se aligera demasiado.

-Mmm Hee- Siwon ronronea sobre el cuello de Hee.

-Tengo sueño- Hee lo ignora negandose a dejarse llevar.

Sin darse por vencido lo toma por las desnudas caderas y restriega su miembro duro entre esos gluteos que ama.

-mmgh...No- Hee busca separse un poco.

Siwon deja de moverse incitando a Hee a jugar. Para su sorpresa Hee se restriega un poco. Sus gemidos aumentan hasta que se detiene. Hee a parado de restregarse, ha caido dormido. Intenta despertarlo, recibiendo una negativa.

Siwon coloca a Hee boca arriba. Acerca sus labios a un boton rosado que salta libre en el blaquecino cuerpo, mientras que su mano lo toma por la cadera y la otra comienza a masturbarlo. Los gemidos de Hee comienzan a salir.

-Mm no...Si...siwon!...

Toma su miembro y sin preparacion alguna entra en Hee poco a poco.

-Aaagh- debido a que siwon lo masturba, la intromision no es tan dolorosa.

Pasados unos segundos Hee mueve sus caderas en direccion al miembro de Siwon. Siwon toma esto como una afirmacion a moverse y comienza a hacerlo de manera lenta, para ir aumentando poco a poco con cada estocada.

-Aagh! Si...si...siwon!!- Hee amaba los movimientos de su novio.

Siwon se acerca a besar los labios de Hee. Una mano en la cadera agena y la otra tanteando sobre la cama de la habitacion en busca de una pequeña caja. Pasados unos segundos la encuentra y con dificultad saca el contenido. Sigue envistiendo a Hee y con cuidado toma su mano para colocar algo en su dedo anular.

El climax se acerca y siwon enviste aun con mas fuerza. Hee cree ver estrellas cuando Siwon logra dar con su punto G. Unos besos, unas envestidas mas y ellos terminan. Siwon dentro de Hee y Hee en sus vientres.

Las respiraciones de ambos son agitadas. Pasan unos minutos y Hee parece recordar que Siwon coloco algo en su dedo. Alza su delicada mano y en ella puede apreciar un hermoso anillo.

-¿Que es esto?- Hee mira el anillo con sorpresa.

-Siwon sonrie- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

El estupor es evidente en el rostro de Hee. Las lagrimas acuden a sus ojos y con un afusivo asentimiento trata de contener sus lagrimas. 

Siwon se acerca a el y lo besa tiernamente.

-Pudiste haber sido romantico- Se queja Hee una vez que se han terminado de besar.

Siwon suelta una carcajada. Gira con el cuerpo de su ahora prometido para abrazarlo con fuerza.

En un principio su relacion fue atraccion. Hubo coqueteo y una mala primera vez juntos, pero el tiempo supo unirlos nuevamente. Se aman y aunque todo pueda interponerse, ellos lucharan por su amor contra todo y contra todos.

Por que todo empezo por esa primera vez

FIN


End file.
